Halliwell meets Potter
by Belovedarcher
Summary: The new source is after the Halliwell magic again. This time he hopes to use the middle child of the oldest Charmed one to restore the underworld. The Elders then decide to sent young Christopher Halliwell away for his own protection and the only other safe place for the half elder is the magical school of Hogwarts.
1. Powers

**Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell- **Witcher

Powers

(Witch)- Time Stop- the ability to stop time temporally, Molecule combustion- the ability to speed up molecules until they explode, Empathy- Power to understand the emotions of others, Advanced Telekinesis- Power to move objects with the mind with more control, Intangibility- power to phase through everything. Telepathy- ability to know what persons are thinking, Spell casting, Scrying, Potion making.

(Elders)-Orbing- the ability to transport anywhere, Sensing- power to locate persons and or scan an area, Healing-power to mend any and all physical wounds, Spell casting- with personal gain, Glamour- able to change one's appearance, Invisibility- ability to hid ones self from eye sight, Electrocensis- ability to create and manipulate lighting,

(Witch/Elder) Electro shield- using telekinesis and electro kinesis to form a magnetic barrier, Electro Sphere- using telekinesis and electro kinesis to form powerful balls of lighting held in the palm of ones hand, orbingkinesis- the ability to move objects with ones voice and mind, Magnitisem- ability to manipulate metal as his electro powers evolve. Two way telepathy- ability to communicate with his brother.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**-Witchlighter 

Powers

(Witch) Power wave- ability to summon raw magic in to a wave of destruction, Advanced Astro projection- ability to project another form while able to use his powers, levitation- power to rise into the air and hover, Energy balls- ability to form balls of pure magic, Heavenly voice*- Ability to stun good and evil with fear for a moment, Summoner- ability to form material objects by ones thoughts, Aerokinesis- manipulation of air, Pyrokinesis- manipulation of fire, Hydrokinesis- manipulation of water, Spell casting, Potion making, Scrying

(Whitelighter) Orbing- the ability to transport anywhere, Advanced healing, Scanning- power to scan an area, Glamour-able to change one's appearance ,Omnilingualism- abilit

, language

(Witch/Whitelighter) Magic Shield, Telepathy/empathy- ability to use someone else's powers, Telekinetic orbing- the ability to move objects with ones voice and mind, Excalibur- able to wield the legendary sword, Twice Blessed- magical power increases.

Chapter 1

The once empty stone room was filled with bright blue and white orbs, revolving in spiral movements. As the lights hit the ground, people began to take form. Some looked a little sick, probably due to the fact that they had never orbed before. Once these people had recovered from their motion sickness, they became confused as they took in their surroundings.

"How did we get here, Prime Minister what's this all about", asked a women wearing a bright pink sweater.

"I know nothing of this incident Dolores" said a man wearing a top hat. "hat is the meaning of this how and who brought the ministry of magic into order, Dumbledore , do you have anything to do with this", he turned to look at the older man who stood in the center of the room.

"I must admit, I as well am surprise of this situation. One moment I was sitting in my office when I heard a jingling sound then the next moment I'm standing here with all of you".

" The same as me", said the women.

"I as well", said a man. After which all of the rooms acquaints began to state where they were before appearing in the council room.

"Do you think this is an attack on the ministry, everyone draw your wands", ordered the women known as Dolores.

"_That wont be necessary , I mean you no harm_", said a voice from the ceiling_. _Just then a cluster of white and blue lights came together to formed a man dressed in a gold robe with dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes, taking a seat in the Prime Minister of Magic's chair.

"Who might you be, seeing as you have just committed treason by using magic against the ministry of magic", said Dolores. "And how dare you sit in the Prime Ministers chair, you shall be punished immediately for your insolence".

The man just stared at her and gave a small amusing chuckle, which she didn't take all to well. In a flash she wiped out her wand and said, "stupefy". She grind thinking she had won, as seeing he didn't take out a wand. The smile then turned into a frown as her charm was stop in midair before disappearing.

"You know you shouldn't pick fights against someone you know nothing about", said the strange man. " Now then, my name is Leo Wyatt, and I am known as one of the Elders".

The moment he said the name Elders, Dumbledore, the Prime Minster, and two other people (one wizard and one witch) in the room became was white as snow.

"What, I..f I ma..y a…sk, ma…y we as..sist you with ", stuttered the Prime Minister. He was now clearly afraid of the man in the golden robe.

"We have a problem in which you may assist us in", said the Elder. "A very powerful wiccan witch has need of a protection program. Therefore we (he said while glanced up) have volunteered the Ministry of Magic to attend to this matter".

"And by what authority do you have over use", someone yelled at the Elder.

Another out burst came from Dolores, "How dare you come here and demand us to obey you and these so called elders".

Before she could continue, the man in the top hat, silenced her. "I do applauses for council member Umbridge's outburst, its just, we do not speak of the powers that be. Maybe you could enlighten some of use who know nothing of the Elders. Asked the Prime Minster.

Leo thought about it for half a second before replying, "There are thing I may not tell you as it is against the law of magic to discuss the way of the elders to others. For a crash course, the Elders are a group of angles that were magical being or mortals that have died, after having done much good, and now over see all good magic. So in even more shorter terms, if you have good magic, we over see you". "Now if we can get back to the issue".

His short explanation left everyone with shocked expressions on their faces. "This witch we need you to look after is quite young and we need some one to attend to them at all times".

"If I might inquire Mr. Wyatt, just how old is this witch and what type of protection will she need", asked Dumbledore, the head Master of Hogwarts.

Leo suddenly started laughing which drew a confused look from the head master. Once Leo stopped laughing he begin to apologizing. "I'm sorry its just, in the Wiccan world, or natural magic, all good magic users are known as witches regardless of gender". yet again more expressions of shocked formed on the faces of the people. "So you see the person I need you to look after is a sixteen year old boy with great power.

"So this child will need to be hidden as well as attend regular human activities, such as school", asked the head master.

"Yes that is actually what we had in mind. I know all about your school and would like to have him enroll immediately. I know classes will begin in two days but it's important that be safe as soon as possible. I brought all of you hear to witness this meeting but I would like now to speak about the preparations for the child's arrival, so if you don't mind".

Leo waved his hand and everyone except himself and the head master vanished form the room in blue and whit orbs.

"Head Master I would like you to introduce you to my son, **Christopher", **he said a little to loud. Then out of no where a young boy stepped from behind where the Elder sat. "Chris, this is Abuls Dumbledore and he will be looking after you for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The scenery outside the window was breathtaking. The mountains were covered in snow, while the valley was lush with emerald colored grass. Even the stubborn child, who sat by himself on the train, had to admit that the landscape was beautiful. He wasn't used to this much nature since he was a city boy, born and raised in San Francisco.

"Why me", said the boy out loud. "You're the twice bless child, why couldn't they come after you?".

"It's because I'm the twice bless that they wouldn't dare come near me", said a voice, jokingly in his head. "It's going to be ok Chrissie. Don't worry about anything except your new schoolwork".

"Wy, do you know you're a pain in my a..", before Chris could continue the cabin door open to reveal a nervous looking boy and a girl with white blond hair and sky blue eyes, that reminded Chris of Wyatt's eyes.

"We're sorry to disturb you, but most of the other cabins are full and we were wondering if we might join you", said the girl.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders and retreated himself farther towards the window. He tried to sense for his brother but his brother had blocked their bond. He usually had to end their conversation when he was around others. People tend to stare when someone loses focus of their surroundings or start having conversations by them selves.

"Hello, I'm Luna Loveingal, and this is Neville Longbottom", said the girl.

"Chris", he said without looking at them. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, he was still to mad that his parents sent him away. Even if it was to protect him, he was still upset that his family didn't think he could fend for himself against demons. He was the son of an Elder for Christ sake, wilding the force of heaven in one hand and the power of a Halliwell in the other. The two new passengers quickly picked up on his mood and decided not to engage further.

After what felt like forever, Chris was becoming restless. Wishing something intrusting would happened, he was to exited when he heard the jingling sound in his head. He closed his eyes, controlling his breathing , "in and out", he tought to himself. He began to meditating until he had a warm feeling spread thought out his body. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a white room with a large circular glass table in the middle. Sitting round the table, in chairs that looked as if they were made of clouds, sat nineteen men and women wearing golden robes.

"Welcome Christopher, we were beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up", said the Elder named Orin, who was also the one Elder the Halliwell family disliked the most and vice versa.

"I do apologies for my tardiness", Chris said to the other elders, avoiding his father questioning look. "For you see, ever since the council and Halliwell family decided to send me way. It's become harder for me to appear at any given moment", he said while clearly trying to keep his attitude in check. He still couldn't believe his mother had instructed him to speak properly to the Elders.

"We don't want your pathetic excuses(It was no secret for his dislike toward the half elder), now sit down so we my begin. We have already wasted enough time waiting for..".

"Odin", begin Leo but was interrupted when another Elder placed his hand on Leo's shoulder

"That's enough Odin", said the Elder Kevin. Odin was always trying to find him guilty of something, anything that would cause the other Elders to remove Chris' Elder powers.

Chris let out a breath of relief when Kevin intervened. Although Kevin was one of the youngest of the Elders, he also was one of the strongest, with his power of mental projection. Out of all the Elders, Kevin was his favorite, as was Chris was Kevin's favorite.

"Lets begin", said the Elder Cassandra, " This meeting was called for an update concurring the protection of Christopher". "Go ahead Leo".

"At the moment, my son is on his way to the wizarding school known as Hogwarts, located somewhere in Europe. He will arrive sometime within the next several hours". "I have already spoken to the Head Master of the school and made sure the school has extra proctection against demons".

"What are the plans for young Christopher once he arrives that the school", asked Elder Michael. Chris didn't know what to think of this Elder. He seemed to keep his opinion, concerning the balance of power between the Halliwell family and the elders to himself. Since the birth of the charmed children, the balance of authority seemed to shifted from the Elders to the family of powerful witches.

"Once I arrive at the school…", Chris began to state until he was rudely inturuped by the sudden sensation of being pulled away. He began to consetrate on keeping his unique Astro form from returning to his body.

"Chistopher, what's wrong!", Chris looked into the worried eyes of his father before he faded back in to his body.


End file.
